


[Scififolks!AU] - ˈvɛrnta

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Black Hat has many names, Creations, Creatures, Discovering the Universe, Domination, I wrote this in th beginning of 2018, IN SPACE!, Landing on different planets, M/M, Military, Military base on the space, Monsters, New Planets, Project.05-Alpha (main name), Sci-Fi, Scififolks!AU, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Project.05-Alpha is a being raised on a high-tech military base on Venus, by a scientist named Flugslys - This alien-mutant creature is a very precious weapon for planets colonization.The evil creature, or ‘illiveru’ - as the scientist likes to call him - was too smart and too machiavelic. It plotted, since the beginning until the perfect day, a way to escape and start his own colonization.But, to his utter surprise, Flug's planned date came first.





	[Scififolks!AU] - ˈvɛrnta

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post it.  
> But, well, I changed my mind. 
> 
> It's silly, sad, but it's cute nonetheless.

 

 

 _It_ was given a name.

 

**Project 05.Alpha**

 

Or, as they liked to label him, the A-Weapon.

 

But there was a scientist - one of the many designated to create him - who insisted on calling him something else. He called him _illiveru_ , and, even though the creature couldn’t understand why he liked that better.

 

This creation was made with the only purpose of conquering worlds and dominate civilizations - all in the name of the military forces from Venus Base.

 

It was probably the first part of a day, similar to 5 a.m. from earth’s time. The project, as in the A-Weapon one, didn’t need to sleep, although every morning, at the same time like a schedule or personal routine, that _specific human scientist_ \- that kept calling him by a different name and, weirdly, always hide his face with a paper bag and thick expressive goggles - would enter the enclosure, wave in greeting, smile while talking excitedly about something and turn on the radio in high volume when ending it. Always, in the early morning, _it_ could feel the vibrations of some useless pop music through the thick glass and water of his cylinder of conservation and development - which they called the _cradle_ \- then, _it_ would finally close his eyes, ease his mind, relax his muscles and drift to a calm meditation.

 

Dare anyone say he was sleeping, would be denied and corrected by the smart unique scientist.

 

" _He’s merely resting, but always attentive_." He would reply.

 

So _smart_.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

With time, the Project 09-Alpha noticed something about that specific scientist.

 

He noticed that all the other types of creatures held in cradles were fond of him. Like that scientist knew them better. Their likes and dislikes. Like the creatures weren’t just monsters or things with purpose - but they were each a unique being with a unique life.

 

That person indeed knew by heart when it was a good time to turn off the lights so the creatures could rest properly. He even knew when they were all too stressed to go through the typical routine of check-ups, postponing it and just talking to them - making them feel a little bit better.

 

 _Caring for them_.

 

It could be purely an act he did because he was _curious_. But even a little bit... It was something to treasure in that hell of a place.

 

The A-Weapon knew it, but couldn’t fully engage in the sweet talk of the scientist. He enjoyed his morning company, his resting hand in the glass of the cradle while sipping his coffee, his low chat about how stupid all the other scientists were and of course he was clearly capable of doing whatever they said he couldn’t.

 

He enjoyed, but he didn’t _trust_.

 

Because he knew that inside those goggles were madness and sadism.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

The evil creature was too smart and too machiavelic.

 

 _It_ was always plotting to escape.

 

Since the beginning, until the perfect day he could do it and start his own colonization, he was planning, replanning and improving the plan.

 

Being quiet. Just watching intently to all the things happening and being said inside that lab.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

That scientist had a name, but not all of the creatures could speak their language. And since he was never introduced, he didn’t know his name for a long time.

 

He guessed it was Doctor Flug, eventually, because that was the name the other scientists liked to call him - and those humans language was quite easy to comprehend.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

“He looks nice.” Said a female voice. The blur of red hair filled his view through the thick glass of his container, along with the well-known voice of the least annoying scientist.

 

“Just looks,” The man replayed. “You are lucky he’s inside there, he could easily rip your arms off.” And finished, preparing a syringe with some neon green liquid.

 

“Meh,” Shrugged, the girl. “It grows back.”

 

Laughing, the scientist called her close to sit at a nearby chair and went with some, apparently, check up procedures ending with injecting the liquid into the girls’ nape.

 

When a whining came, she bit her bottom lip trying to not scream her pain aloud, but the tears rolling down her face gave away the feeling. The good scientist held her hand with force and hugged her head into his chest, in empathy.

 

He knew it was a horrible sensation - he’s the one responsible for growing and developing the creations, so, obviously, he was the one that made those awful cocktail mix of altered genes that he specially elaborated for every single experiment.

 

The redheaded girl sounded angered, growling like a wild animal in rage. The scientist just held her until she came back to normal, petting her hair and whispering some things into it.

 

The time he let her go, she looked exhausted and almost fell from the chair. The scientist helped her up, congratulating and praising her for being so strong and brave, walking her back to one of the cradles deep into the lab. The creature listened to the girl’s voice one more time laughing and giving farewells.

 

When the scientist came back, he reached the one cylinder where A-Weapon was submerged in and touched it with both hands, letting his forehead join them a second later.

 

The creature heard the scientist sigh tiredly with a curious and funny gleam in his goggles -  fogging a bit the glass.

 

“You will be _great_.” He whispered, looking at the eldritch’s eyes, like they held the answers for the questions he kept holding deep down.

 

A beeping sound echoed through the lab telling the scientist it was time for another check-up, and, together with it, came a rumble of cute rough sounds that A-Weapon knew already too well - rolling his eyes at it.

 

Looking up at the lab’s schedule panel, the scientist removed his hands from the glass and smiled warmly at the sound.

 

Knowing it was one of his favorite creations, he shouted happily, greeting and running in the blue bear kind of a creature’s direction.

 

If, for a second, the scientist didn’t do it, he would be even more surprised with the sight of a taloned dark hand, wide open, touching the insides of its container.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

They talked almost daily.

 

At least, the scientist talked - the A-Weapon more listened and responded with a nod or a shake of his head when questioned something.

 

He was, after all, the most precious being ever raised there. As the doctor liked to assure him.

 

It happens that the Lab could be very uneventful, so the dark creature found itself engaged in the stories told by Dr. Flug.

 

He shared some events that happened through the base like a normal conversation, sipping an industrial coffee while inspection nano indicators of samples collected from the creations. The scientist would tell his beloved creature about his coworkers’ gossip and new discoveries related to other planets biologic condition and diplomatic situation. From his quarters to the kitchen and back - He would tell him all the small useless details about the shape and color of the walls in the control room and the frontgate’s unsightly brute guards.

 

Project 05-Alpha listened and absorbed all the information attentively. Mapping his way out of there.

 

The other scientists’ schedule. The base’s quantity of workers and his intern structure. And with all that - he kept plotting.

 

One day, he would be free.

 

-:-:-:-:-

 

“ _-iveru,_ ” Shouted a known voice.

 

The creature opened his eyes finally realizing the red light shining bright in all directions.

 

A thunderous noise echoed through his cradle, strongly shaking it - turbulent water hit the glass like a seaquake, and he felt uneasy by the feeling.

 

Following it, came a pause. A silence not fittable to the havoc happening before his eyes. A bloody human hand slammed into the glass coming from outside his view, and his doctor’s face appeared in front of the creature’s - Dr. Flug smiled mouthing something he couldn’t listen or understand.

 

Stepping outside his sight again, the dark creature could listen to the scientist working on something behind him.

 

With a beeping sound, the liquid inside his cradle was draining and A-Weapon could breathe directly air for the first time, almost choking of how easy it entered his system. He didn’t get time to recover from his slightly stunned state before the cradle was opened.

 

“ _Run!_ ”

 

Things happened too fast. When Project 05.Alpha realized - he was out of his cradle with two bloody scientists down at his taloned feet.

 

One, 3ft away, was pointing a gun at his head. He frowned, preparing to strike. A feminine shout deafened the nearby ears, and a body lunged at the human’s arm and face, biting their skin off - the red-headed girl, spilling blood everywhere, grinned at him.

 

“Get going, _first pick_. Doc is preparing the ship.” She said, crawling away inside the suspended ducts, chewing on the human’s flesh.

 

The dark creature followed the girl with his eyes, but didn’t move at first. Trying to cope with what happened.

 

He was out in the open.

 

He was _free_.

 

Looking behind him, at the cradle - he frowned once more, remembering his scientist’s face a few hours ago mouthing his given name. Telling him to get ready. To meet him at the front gate.

 

A-Weapon didn’t know what to think, clenching his taloned hand in a firm grip. Instead of trying to rationalize, he just followed the doctor’s words.

 

For now, getting out of that place was the aim.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The dark being creature revenged himself a little more than it was necessary. After tasting the fantastic experience of killing another being, he couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

Seven scientists and twelve guards, by the time he reached the front gate.

 

By the door, he saw that blue bear holding it open - urging some other creatures to quickly run at the spaceship heating it’s motors.

 

Project 05-Alpha, saw two or three creatures shouting about lasers and gunfire, one of them got shot mid-yelling, the others chased down the guard who did it, ripping their head off, but it was too late and the shooted creature perished near the doorway. Screams of more guards coming sharpened the dark eldritch creature instincts, and he spread his talons in preparation for a rough fight.

 

From around the corner, A-Weapon, the bear and the two other still alive creatures near them, saw about fifteen guards, all armored entering the facility of the spaceship hangar.

 

One of the creatures - a big furry hominid - gave out a high scream and threw itself into the guards, blocking the way into the hangar. While the other one - a 4.5 feet mantis and snake hybrid - growled, and flicked it’s thin arms, indicating to the pitch black skinned creature to _run_.

 

5.0.5, the bear, pulled Project 05.Alpha gently and the fated-to-conquer-worlds eldritch saw the metal door it was holding opened, close loudly.

 

The ship started its engines, making tremendous noises trying to take off.

 

The bear was pushing A-Weapon along walking in the ship’s direction - but he couldn’t get the black dark creature to walk a single step. The girl from before - the redheaded one - appeared out of the blue jumping down of the spaceship like a gymnastic professional, yelling something about throwing another creature out into space if they weren’t so cute.

 

“Come ‘on, guys!” She shouted, clearly confused. “Wanna die or what?!” Asked hastily, her movements were strong and very worried, but nonetheless, she let out a small chuckle of amusement at their nonexistent panic.

 

The black-skinned dark being frowned and rooted his feet on the metal ground, preventing both other creations to move him against his will. He knew he could kill all of them, all of the guards, all of everything that could possibly exist in that miserable base - why should he enclose himself again in that ship?

 

Why not just let them go and have the facility all to himself?

 

He was staring at the flying machine in front of him seriously, the guards from before were already trying to open the thick metal door into the hangar and banged sounds could be heard echoing through the place, he glanced back into the door and up again. But when he did it, he saw _him_.

 

Dr. Flug was at the opened entrance of the spaceship, looking at him in expectation.

 

5.0.5., the blue giant bear, yelped in worry.

 

“ _Illiveru_ ,” The Project 05.Alpha listened clearly, with it’s high tuned hearing capacity “Let me free you properly.” The doctor’s voice said, low and serious.

 

The dark being looked at his paperbaged face and goggles for a second, thinking about the proposal.

 

It was subtly that Dr. Flug needed his help with something - something unknown that could be hell or heaven - but he got it, and then he finally could understand his scheme.

 

There was a damn solitude that crawled him like those spiders that lived near the cradle, and just like that he knew that the doctor planned it all along, even before his creation - making them all in need of company.

 

In need of _him_.

 

Pride was something A-Weapon didn’t know yet, and with its brilliant mind he thought about the pros and cons.

 

The pitch skinned being unrooted his feet from the metal floor and took a step forward.

 

At least, the eldritch knew how to deal with hell better than paradise.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Mauntzima was a cold planet conquered by Russian, like most of the cold planets in that part out of the solar system. There lived two or three different species of furry creatures, but none rational, and all edible.

 

They parked there a long time after the scape, when it was almost impossible for the radar of venus base to locate them.

 

The doctor was the only one that knew how to pilot the spaceship, then he claimed that he needed to rest a little because autopilot wasn’t an option, or they could easily be found out.

 

In that not too little planet they found their first calm and unworried days.

 

One creature, out of them all - a big carnivorous robot - found it’s own peace there and refused to leave. Everyone looked at the doctor in curiosity and worry, wanting to know what he would say.

 

“Oh…” Sounded surprised, the human scientist. “ _Ok_ .” He smiled, approaching his first _rebellious_ creation and held his hand up to shake it. “It’s your life to decide it, just be careful.”

 

With that being said - all the creations sighed in relief, in _riddance_.

 

After that, from planet to planet and constellations to constellations, there was at least one creature that decided to leave the ship. To enjoy and colonize their own system. Everywhere they ended up parking the spaceship in or, less frequently, when someone requested for the Doctor to deliberately do it - one of the creatures would stay, asking their doctor to free them with a shake of a hand.

 

And he would give it to them, fulfilled but _anxious_.

 

And every time, one by one, feeling more and more _dejected_ \- the doctor found himself with less and fewer creatures to take care of.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Thank you, fives.” Flug said, petting the big blue bear’s fur after picking the fresh cup of tea from his tray, sipping and humming pleased with it. “I’ll stretch my legs a bit, would you mind keep watching this panel?”

 

The bear assented, seating in the floor next to the doctor’s chair - looking at the screen.

 

“If you see something red or orange, _call me_. Okay?”

 

Once established that, and seeing fives cute concentrated face on it, Flug put a hand into his heart, smiling and went to his walk while sipping the tea.

 

They were a total of 13 creatures on the spaceship, big enough of them all - everyone had their own single room and a few other places could even be used to play something. A few months were spent traveling the space in search of food, water and - mostly - trying to find a _home_. Flug, honestly, wanted to go back to earth and bring all of his creations with him. But the earth was a dangerous place for them…

 

Lost in his own thoughts, Flug’s path ended with him colliding into one body - almost splitting tea all over the other’s back.

 

He fastly apologized, before realizing which of his creations it was.

 

Flug was wrong.

 

It wasn’t one of _his creations_.

 

“ _I-illiveru_.” He said a little abashed, breathing deeply.

 

Project 05-Alpha had not interacted with him ever since the scape. The serious deep dark stare the creature sent him, had strong shivering reactions on the human’s body, and Flug held into the mug with tea like it would support his knees from giving out - a human’s normal heart goes between 60 and 100 beats per minute, but the doctor was pretty sure the time he spent in space affected his rate, because it couldn’t be natural to have a heart beats twice as faster than that without any reason.

 

Because he had no reason to feel this way.

 

Illiveru was not really a _creation_ \- more a discovery of an ancient being froze into an old asteroid. But Flug took the credit of one of the scientists that created him, since he was the one designed to help him evolve back into full shape.

 

It doesn’t mean that A-Weapon considered him an enemy. He wasn’t like the other scientists, he _cared_ about the creatures at some point…

 

Illiveru wasn’t going to mistreat him or kill him, right?

 

Swallowing dry, the doctor apologized.

 

“S-sorry.”

 

Staring down at the human, Flug noticed that he had grown up - for some reason. He was easily 1 foot higher, and it picked the doctor’s attention and curiosity.

 

“You _grew_ …” The words slipped his lips and the scientist blinked slowly, studying the creature’s face.

 

Project 05-Alpha just kept staring at him.

 

They stayed in that way longer than necessary. Just looking at each other’s face.

 

One thing was to do it through _the glass_ , another one was…

 

Flug attempted to reach a hand, slowly, _as slow as possible_. His tea already lost its warmth in his other hand. Almost close, in the last 10 centimeters away from the other being’s pitch dark skin, the creature - A-Weapon - reached a taloned hand to take the human’s one in a firm grip, preventing the human from touching him.

 

Flug gasped at the reaction. The bared, hard and cold, hand of the being was firmly clenching the scientist’s also bared wrist - making touch, for the first time, their skin.

 

The doctor felt a shiver run down his back, while his eyes were still being studied by the creature’s deep stare.

 

“S-sorry, I shouldn’t hav--” Flug tried to correct his doing by apologizing, but was interrupted by another taloned cold hand holding the human’s neck.

 

Shaking in fear, the scientist widened his eyes and swallowed dry in trepidation.

 

He nothing else did. He just took a breath in and waited with eyes firmly closed.

 

If that creature really wanted to kill him, he couldn’t stop it.

 

With eyes closed, the doctor couldn’t see the curious expression that appeared on the highly powerful being. Said creature closed their proximities and breathed near the human’s throat, smelling him. Their height difference complicated a little the position, and the uncomfortable shivering (and slightly flushed) scientist had to arch his back a little as the taloned hand in his neck demanded.

 

A-Weapon frowned, parted their closeness to look once again at the doctor’s face.

 

Something in his smell must have pleased the unreadable creature, who freed the man’s neck a moment later, pulling the scientist’s wrist near his face.

 

Flug opened his eyes slowly, and blinked.

 

Project 05.Alpha held the back of the human’s hand with his own taloned fingers almost interlacing them, and slowly approached it - touching the man’s palm against his dark face.

 

Flug’s eyes widened in surprise, and he couldn’t stop staring _bewildered_.

 

The creature’s skin was cold, almost frigid, hard, but somewhat _malleable_. The human caressed the other being’s cheeks fondly, in admiration - eyes probably shining in curiosity.

 

He doesn’t want to take his hand off of that face for a _long time_ . He actually wanted to reach his _other hand_ and preferably keep touching it for _hours_ \- but he just couldn’t stop to put the mug down.

 

The tip of his fingers caressed the outline and shape of the creature’s eyes, his forehead, and baldness, somehow so _smooth_. The doctor slid his fingers down the being’s temple and the general region of his nonexistent ear to the creature’s chin. Reaching back to the front, he touched the middle of the creature’s eyebrows and down to the path of skin without the nose. Lastly, he felt the texture of the creature’s lips and it's shaping. A-Weapon pulled up one side of it, showing the big, pointy teeth and Flug’s eyes shone even more.

 

So _fascinating_.

 

While the doctor was busy studying the creature’s absolutely amazing features with his hand, the pitch skinned being opened his mouth slowly, taking his long and moistened tongue off to curl it around the scientist’s bared fingers.

 

Flug felt the strongest shiver go through his whole body like lightning and gasped, blushing.

 

The creature saw the human’s expression and arched an eyebrow in doubt - probably not really understanding the second meaning it could have with humans.

 

Was the action a little bit too much, perhaps?

 

The dark-skinned being opened his bear-trap like mouth, full of pointy teeth, and started to pull his tongue back in, bringing together the human’s hand. Flug shouted a little in dread of losing his hand. Laughing mischievously, the creature freed the man’s wrist and let him reach away a second before closing his perfectly aligned teeth - seeing the doctor almost lose all color in his face.

 

 _Adorable_.

 

A-Weapon was probably going to redo it sometime, if only to see that funny, flushed and scared expression again.

 

Purring while laughing, the creature grinned macabrely waiting for Flug’s reaction.

 

“Tha-that was sure an intense first interaction…” The doctor whispered, still shaking, cleaning his dripping-green-saliva hand into his coat. “Ni-nice to _meet_ you.” Then, he said timidly.

 

The creature nothing did in reply. A serious stare fixated on Flug’s face.

 

“...Do you _speak_?” Flug asked curiously.

 

Indeed, they never really shared a proper conversation - it was mostly the scientist talking to himself and the general audience of creatures he was creating and raising. Those rare words he would send only to him, like a secret just they have, couldn’t be considerate anything similar to talk.

 

Project 05.Alpha assented his head in confirmation, but he did not _say_ anything in reply.

 

Flug sipped his already cold tea, and hummered - in thought. The creature was probably still too young to work his vocal cords.

 

“Doc!” A familiar shout called him, picking the human’s attention. It was Demencia, a few meters away using gym clothes, sweating as she had just finished her training routine. “Can we land somewhere with gravity? I want to _run_.”

 

Laughing, Flug nods his head.

 

“Sure, I’ll look for one.”

 

Smiling, the girl approached them and finally noticed the eldritch creature standing right in front of the human, eyes still fixated on the man.

 

“Hey _bonbon~_ ” She said, touching the eldritch’s arm affectionately.

 

The doctor rolled his eyes. _Teenager creatures and their uneven fertile period hits._

 

Thank god the spaceship was spacious enough so he wouldn’t have to see or hear anything his creations did behind his back.

 

Taking another sip of his cold tea, Flug waved at them both with a hand and quickly withdrew himself from the precinct - back to the main control room - telling them to not destroy anything and be prepared for a possible necessary space shortcut.

 

5.0.5. looked up at him when the doctor entered the central room again, waving in greeting and carefreely pointing to the display in front of them, moving the big talons of his fluffy hands over the screen.

 

There were three red dots in it.

 

Flug’s eyes widened and he facepalmed in despair - of _course_ he couldn’t put 5.0.5. to watch over the radar!

 

The bear was color-blind!!

 

“Shit, I’m an _imbecile_.” Sitting fast in the pilot chair, the doctor picked the radio communicator that would send a message to all the rooms and places of the spaceship, shouting into it. “Hold tight, guys!!” Pressing a few buttons and activating the hypervelocity lever, he said one more time into the transmitter, lowly to not cause panic. “We'll have to mislead a few bad men for now.”

 

When he saw 5.0.5. hug tightly an iron bar near the door, he slowly freed the brake, pulling the lever once again - sending them all into hypervelocity.

 

He could only hope everyone was safe.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

He tried to park the spaceship into a populated planet named _Kathamarã_. But something was off with the controls after they disconnected the super-propellers, and their spaceship ended up crashing into the land.

 

The analysis of the ecosystem (and Flug’s calculus) said that it was fairly _new_ . There’s _nature_. It's more-or-less civilized.

 

There were indeed a pretty nice but _timid_ people. They did agriculture, fishing and handicrafts for living and trading.

 

To the doctor’s blyss - it had gravity, and oxygen.

 

It was a small tiny paradise for humans compared to the vastness of space.

 

They landed in a spacious camp covered in something similar to grass - but it was purple, and softer, like a _carpet_.

 

Flug contacted every room with the communicator saying that they were in the ground, the place was safe and everyone could leave the ship (and their hiding spots) if they wanted. It’s always good to give them a choice. After all, the doctor liked to believe that - although he created most of those beings - he was nothing more than their _caretaker_.

 

“ _Oh_ , Dem, it has _gravity_.” He said at the end of the communication, so the girl would know.

 

The planet was pretty nice indeed. The air was good, he had to inspect a few fruits to be sure they were eatable - but once he understood the life forms and shapes of that little red, purple and blue planet, he fell in _love_ with it.

 

He decided to ground his roots there for a while…

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 _Ninthy_ was a very satisfactory creation. It was a hybrid of a genetically modified Toucan and a Rhea bird. It walked in two thin legs and had two arms that were black and yellow beautiful wings - Ninthy had a long beak. And _teeth_.

 

Flug had taught it to speak and it learned _fast_.

 

Ninthy, even faster, learned to _question_ things - thereafter, he was the most curious being in all spaceship.

 

The doctor had given him some books, so he wouldn’t be bored since half of the spaceship was still too young to actually interact with him and engage in a smart conversation.

 

Ninthy was the first being to understand how the flow of the water in Kathamarã worked - and he was the one that taught Flug how to interact with it. The doctor was so happy to have another being as smart as him aboard, he forgot that Ninthy was also very perceptive on tiny small details that were happening _behind his back_.

 

The hybrid bird creature basically knew what was happening just by looking at it.

 

That’s why - when he was walking through the small houses they had built for those days it rained - he knew what had just happened with the doctor.

 

Just by _looking_ at the scientist hugging his own body - hiding near the window, completely naked, covered in marks and a blanket, shaking, warm red flushed face and contained tears in a lost confused mix of feelings - Ninthy _knew_ that Project 05.Alpha had finally attacked the human.

 

Although, honestly, the hybrid bird thought it actually took more time than he’d guessed.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Dr. Flug was _human_.

 

And even worse, he was a _man_.

 

He couldn’t _give in_ \-- It was just _wrong_.

 

**_For so many reasons._ **

 

Who the hell could guess things would turn out like this?!

 

They all had built a few cabins, had cultivated a few eatable goods, had raised and bred a few eatable animals as well (for those that were mainly carnivorous), and had started a _life_ there. All of them were actually _happy_.

 

Like a little tribe, living in a simple small farm. Their own _village_.

 

Flug was _relieved_ that things were finally working for them.

 

Then, they all started to _age_ with the planet - developing and evolving their growth into the fullest. Their _true fulfilled forms_.

 

Argus, Sawy, Zembro, Aria, Eendy and Rollvh developed wings and the ability to live without breathing - they decided to travel in backpack still through the universe, and Flug agreed, making them promise to come back one more time before he died of age for one last goodbye.

 

Rícul, Lhono, Mirre, Dakotha and Sisleg married with the Cariõ’s people that lived in the other side of the planet (they were purposely hiding from them since the beginning) - and now all of the species were in peace.

 

Only a few other creatures remained with Flug, in the end…

 

5.0.5. would never leave his beloved father. Demencia wouldn’t leave his first and only true friend. The others were still young or too scared to live a life on their own, and A-Weapon was…

 

Flug wasn’t sure why he remained. But he’s glad he did.

 

There was peace for so long that our scientist really got hopeful that he would perish in that state of a calm life. Finish raising his creations and just get _old_.

 

Things were _nice_.

 

Until a few years later from their arrival.

 

An unexpected strong rain fell over their territory and everyone had to hide inside their cabins for almost a whole day and a half.

 

For some reason Project 05.Alpha appeared in Flug’s door, completely wet, entering without being given permission to, and, taking the opportunity on the alone time they were forced to have together, to _prey_ on the scientist.

 

To bit his nape and impregnate the man with his seeds, while listening to the beautiful sounds of the doctor’s moans. Shouting at him to stop but not really _resisting_.

 

A few creatures did reach their fertile period rather stronger than normal - That wouldn’t be the first time another being had attacked another one with the purpose of spreading their own lineage in a sudden instinctive reaction caused by the explosion of genetic-altered hormones.

 

The problem was that Flug was a guy, and he _does not get_ pregnant.

 

The alien creature was smart. He was clearly intelligent and clever. However, the scientist wasn’t sure that A-Weapon knew how _these_ things worked…

 

He seemed to know at least most part of it, because, _gosh_ , he did it so _well_.

 

After that, Flug tried to hide from the dark creature, but Illiveru would always find him and _gift_ him something - fruits, fishes, some glowing rocks that he found while wandering through the mines in the south.

 

And, sometimes, after giving these things to the human, the dark eldritch would follow the man for nearly an _hour_ . Slowly, the creature started to gift him only the things that he seemed to _prefer_ \- like the dotted yellow fruits that tasted like grapes, the big aquatic beings that had no fishbone and could be eaten raw, and the tiny small glowing rocks that float around when exposed to the bluish sun they had and it’s really funny to play with.

 

The doctor was honestly really lost with this behavioring.

 

Was he trying to please the carrier of his offspring? Because Flug’s really not prepared to talk about this again.

 

His body is not really that recovered from their first time.

 

He started to _talk_ with the creature. And, slowly, he noticed that _it_ was answering back - but without _words_ . Only with gestures, caresses, and sometimes _manhandlings_.

 

Flug found out Project 05.Alpha was not an instinctive being - he was extremely _smart…_

 

He just likes to give them all the impression that he _wasn’t_ …

 

Once, when they were alone and the doctor was almost attacked _again_ by the creature, he pushed the man and tried to explain that they were genetically _and biologically_ _incapable_ _of reproducing._

 

A-Weapon stared at him from above while pinning the young human to the ground - then, he arched and eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

 

It was clear as day that Illiveru had not cared at all.

 

The scientist was undoubtedly even more lost after realizing it.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Don’t we have a backup plan?!” Shouted Demencia, running side by side with the 5.0.5. creation.

 

It was not an exercise like they used to do in the mornings - they were running from _trouble_.

 

The bear groaned, whined and tried to say something about spaceships in the sky.

 

“Well, _shit_ .” The girl replied, trying to speed their run. “ _We can’t have a peaceful life, can we?_ ”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The military base of venus had joined forces with the military base of _Capricornus constellation_ , and they were all _doomed_.

 

The spaceship wasn’t working. It hadn’t been working for almost two years. Flug knew it. But their life was so nice and peaceful he couldn’t find meaning on rebuild it anymore - he wanted to _stay_ there, not _leave_.

 

Now, an un-postponed war was coming to them and the scientist couldn’t do anything.

 

Almost every other creature that remained with him _died_.

 

Hiding inside their broken spaceship, 5.0.5., Demencia, Project 05.Alpha and Dr. Flug was preparing themselves for another direct confrontation.

 

The doctor finished buckling a protection shield in the bear’s back and turned around to meet the other two occupants eyes. Taking their hands into his own, he held tight into it.

 

Expressing surprise and worried for the first time, the Project 05.Alpha stared back at him in deep thought while the scientist invaded his personal space and rested his forehead into the creature’s chest.

 

“I _know_ you can understand my words.” He said, after all these years. Making the being reach his other arm over the scientist’s shoulders in a weird hug gesture. “ _Guys, listen to me_ .” Calling all the three of the creatures there standing, the scientist held firmly into both Demencia and A-Weapon’s hands saying. “There’s a _small planet_ in the _solar system_ … It’s name is _earth_ …”

 

Dr. Flug, then, explained to him everything about it, and about this blue and green planet’s _potential_.

 

“If _I_ die and you have any chance of survival, _flee_ and meet one of my clones there.”

 

Demencia gasped, but did not ask. 5.0.5. whined and the eldritch only frowned, nodding.

 

Flug freed their hands stepping back and loading his gun.

 

“I’m sure that, if there’s at least _one_ of me still alive, you’ll be safe.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Earth was indeed a marvelous place.

 

But it sure would be prettier if they had _their_ scientist to show them around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Project 05-Alpha changed his name to Black Hat since the Military Base of earth had thousands of papers and researched with his name. And ‘Illiveru’ would only bring undesirable sad memories.  
> I like to think that Black Hat found one of Flug’s clones and hired him, pretending he had no feeling for that paper bagged ridiculous slim doctor.


End file.
